I'm Sorry but I love you
by cidd-chan
Summary: Hikaru is arrested under false charges and Akira is dealted with pain. another short short shonen-ai Hikaru/Akiru yuki bash


YO!! Im BACK! Earlier then i think. man family do suk melons!

Anyways hurr to start things a short short this time i got into this korean group Big Bang, their a rap/singing group sounds better wen rapping. anyways i just love their song 'Lies' a very good song and their video just made me do this short.

At first i tried using avatar but nothing seems to fit for some reason or kingdom hearts then i went back a few years to my middle school fav coupling Hikaru/Akira. and i would always make Hikaru a little thug/gangsta in failed past fics so i put them hurr and i got this

enjoi!

**Disclaimer: Own Nuting. jsu a HnG manga**

* * *

In the street of Tokyo Hikaru ran and ran, hiding in anyplace possible. As the cops pass the hiding spot Hikaru would sprint down the opposite direction, hoping he won't be noticed.

After running a few miles Hikaru hid behind a building, while holding his chest he caught what little breathes he could conjure up before getting back into running from the cops.

--

Akira walked down the halls of the institute. He had just finished playing a match and won of course. He could have lost though since his mind was in another place right now. All Akira could think about was Hikaru and where the hell he is at? It has been days since that one day when Hikaru just stood him up again for a date and never called to say at least an apology for blowing him again.

Akira sighed again. He wanted to call him again but he could never get through. Akira took out his phone and was hesitated to call. Just as he was about to dial in Hikaru's number Akira caught sight of police hanging outside the Insei's room. Akira closed his phone and approached them, as he got closer he heard one of the detective say 'Shindo'.

Just before Akira could run over there and ask Waya pulled Akira aside.

"Waya?! What are you doing? Something could have happen to Hikaru?!" Waya looked at Akira with a stern face.

"Something **Did** happen to Shindo."

"What?" Waya took in a deep breathe.

"Apparently Shindo was involved in a murder and police are saying they are in persuade of him as we speak. They just don't know where he might have gone." Akira wide eyes almost teary.

"No! He wouldn't!"

--

Hikaru huffing and puffing as he scan around for the police. Seeing as the coast was clear Hikaru lean against the wall to catch his breathe. Across from him was a payphone. Hikaru wasted no time in running over to it , he search his pockets and to his luck he found one quarter. He had lost his phone long after he started to run from the cops.

His hand shakily dialed in Akira's number.

--

Akira's phone went off. He looked at it, it was a number he didn't recognized. He looked at Waya and to his phone. Akira, thinking it might be who he thinks it is answered it.

"H-hello?" There was heavy breathing on the other line.

"Akira…" before Hikaru could say anything else the cops pulled him off the phone and into the wall.

"Hikaru? Hikaru!"

Hikaru now in cuffs was being lead away and into the cop car.

Akira arm slowly fell to his side, giving off a terrified look. Waya stared Akira in a worried stare. "Hey Touya, who was that?"

Just behind them a cop came up to one of the detective.

"Sir Unit 9 has just apprehended the subject."

"Good now lets return." The detective ordered all of the cops to file out and off they went.

Waya looked back at Akira and lowered his head.

--

Akira wondered down the street, drunk as hell and on the verge on throwing up but he held it in. He walk into people and without saying sorry he would push them back and continue on. He didn't care who he bumped into he just want to get home quickly as possible.

Finally arriving at his apartment condo where he was suppose to be living happily with Hikaru, but dumb idiot keeps forgetting to file in the paper works. Akira got a laugh out of that.

Akira rode the elevator up to the top floor. He lean on the inner walls of the elevator pretending it was Hikaru's shoulder. It didn't help when the elevator was playing an old love song. It made Akira want to break down right there.

Akira exited the elevator and walked to his door and hazily slid his key in. He turn and pushed in the door in. Akira didn't bother to turn on the light, he struggled to get his shoes off and almost falling in process.

He walked into the living room and fell down on the sofa, but to find it occupied by some one else. That person shrieked and threw Akira off and turned on the lights.

The lights blinded him. As he adjusts to the light he clearly saw who it was. It was that girl who lived by Hikaru and went to school with him.

"You're that gurl…" feeling all the alcohol finally rising Akira ran to the toilet and let it all out. Akari ran after him and held onto his hair as he repaints the toilet.

After all was flushed, Akira's stomach settled down. Akari made hot tea to calm him more.

"What are you doing here?" Akari look down with guilt in her eyes.

"Shindo, he told me to come here. He told me to stay here till he gets captured." Akira stared hard at her.

"Are you the reason why he's running from the cops?" Akari nodded not look into Akira's eyes, cause if she did she wouldn't be able to stop herself. Akira darted his eyes down to the floor.

"He was captured today." Akari closed her eyes as tears fell.

--

Akira awoke to the oven alarm blasting through his hung-over ears. He looked around to see he had fallen asleep on the sofa. And no sign of Akari.

Akira manage to clean himself up and walked down to the institute. He still have a throbbing headache and wish it didn't get worse. Up a few floors Akira made his way to the match rooms where a bunch of people crowded around the break room.

Waya spotted Akira and called for him. The crowd all turn to see Akira standing behind them and made a pathway. Akira walked closer to see a tv set and the news was on. To Akira's shock it was about Hikaru's murder case.

The main title of the story was 'Go Pro found Guilty'. The judge declared Hikaru guilty of third degree murder on Yuki Mitani and is to be sent to 20 years.

The guards escorted Hikaru out of the courtroom where he was greeted by the flashes of cameras and reporters. He tried to cover his face shielding out the flashes but to no avail. He quickly gave up and let the guards drag him out.

The only thing going through Akira's mind right now was Hikaru and what really happen.

-flashback-

_Akari wiped her tears at the sudden news. Akira sat up and took in deep breathes._

"_Tell me, what happen." Akari choked up her sobs before answering._

"_I was the one who did it, I killed him."_

"_Who?"_

"_Yuki." _

"_Yuki? "Akira thought for a second._

_"You mean the guy who cheats?" Akari nodded._

"_Go isn't the only thing he cheats at. I wanted to leave so many times but he threatens to kill me if I ever did, then he got more abusive… I… just lost it." Akari buried her face into her shaking palms as it muffled her cries. Akira sat there taking it all in._

"_And Hikaru? Where did he come into this?" Akari wiped away her tears as she tried to stop her sobs._

"_After Yuki had stopped moving I was scared, I didn't know what to do? Shindo was the only person who I can ever turn to. He was always there for me!"_

"_So he's taking the blame for you." Akari nodded._

_Akira sighed and buried his face into his own palms and lean back onto the sofa. He stared up wards to the ceiling through his fingers as tears building up in the corner of his eyes._

_-present-_

Akira awaited for the guards approval to enter. As another checked with a metal detector. After clearing he was lead to a room with a chair and a window to the other side, the prisoner's side.

Akira sat down waiting for the other side to open. Akira stared at the bar door as it slowly open. And slowly walked in Hikaru clad in a grey jumpsuit, half way buttoned and his hair cornrows.

He sat down and looked up at Akira. They stared at each other with gentle eyes, Akira's were red due to countless nights crying. Hikaru saw that and peeked a smile. He raised his hand and touched the glass, Akira followed and touch the glass where Hikaru's hand was.

"Akira… I don't know how to say this, but everything gonna be alright ok?"

"Is it?"

"I'm sorry, but... I love you."

The doors open as guards filed in, grabbing Hikaru off his seat and pulling him back. Akira watch as Hikaru was taken away and the bar door closed.

* * *

sweet huh?


End file.
